


Under The Tree

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Sarah thinks she has a brilliant idea for a make out spot, but the logistics turn out to be a bit different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts for Christmas fics, and was given: " Jareth can't get the tinsel out of his hair. To porn or not to porn, that is your call." So, me being me, hearing "porn or no porn" immediately made me think of a thwarted attempt at porn. Because it's funnier to have them suffer. Also, [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHlXUNENZDo) popped up on my Christmas shuffle while I was writing, and it was serendipity.

Things were not going exactly as she had planned. Sarah Williams could admit at least that much. However, given the fact that she was currently naked and straddling an equally naked Goblin King, she figured that things were definitely in her favor. Still...

She didn't want to admit defeat. It had been her fantasy, after all. But there really wasn't all that much clearance between the floor and the bottom branches, and despite her best efforts the tree skirt kept sliding this way and that and it seemed like rug burn was just going to be an inevitability anyway. But she had held on to this scenario since she was sixteen- the lights and the Christmas magic and the utter sinfulness of doing something so completely naughty in so sacred and wholesome a space, and it seemed wrong to give up now when they were so close to getting it so very, _very_ right.

And he looked _so_ very magical right now, her very own Christmas present, all unwrapped and waiting for her. The lights from the tree playing in his hair reminded her of the dreamy colors shining there during their very first dance all those years ago in the ballroom in the labyrinth, except now he had the extra ornamentation of a stray bit of silver tinsel stuck in with a bit of his perfectly unruly locks. Sarah smiled down at him. Of course. Leave it to the Goblin King to make something so mundane and silly to look downright delicious. With a sly lick of her lips Sarah leaned down, intent to finally move this tryst from the realm of fantasy into reality once and for all.

"Oof!"

Jareth, noting Sarah's intentions, had bucked his hips at the same moment she had started to lower herself to kiss him. Unfortunately, due to the aforementioned low-hanging pine boughs, this motion caused Sarah to be smacked with a face full of needles. As she reared back, sputtering, the mood was finally broken for good. Holding her in his lap, Jareth scooted out from his place under the tree and sat up. Sarah brushed at her face, making sure there were no needles stuck there, more embarrassed than anything, and trying not to cry. Luckily, if the state of what was going on in Jareth's lap between them was anything to go by, he wasn't completely put off by this misadventure caused by her insistence on acting out an immature fantasy. Still as he pulled back her must have seen the crestfallen look on her face.

"Oh, Sarah," he murmured, drawing her head into his shoulder and snuggling her close. "We'll put Christmas lights in the bedroom if you like."


End file.
